1. Field Of The Invention:
This invention relates generally to temperature monitoring of the stator core iron within an electric generator, and more specifically to a device that utilizes a heat sensitive means and fiber optics to monitor hydrogen gas temperatures in the air gap of a radially cooled stator core or at the discharge end of an axially cooled stator core.
2. Description Of The Prior Art:
Temperatures of generator stator cores must be monitored in order to determine if safe operating conditions are being maintained. If temperatures in the core get too high, lamination insulation can break down and result in metal failure of the core.
A known method of generator stator core temperature monitoring is accomplished by the incorporation of thermocouples into the generator during manufacture of the stator core. This method, however, is impractical to retrofit in currently operating generators.
If it is desired to retrofit a currently operating generator, the prior art teaches using a "core monitor." This device detects burnt generator stator core lamination insulation material in the gas flow of the generator. There are several drawbacks with this device, however. First, it does not provide a value for the temperatures inside the generator stator core. Secondly, this device indicates problems only after insulation has already started to breakdown.
Thus, there remains a need for a monitoring device that not only can be easily retrofit into existing generators but that is also easy to manufacture, install, and use.